Al final del día
by Lis45C
Summary: Summary: One shot al final de un día desastroso ¿Qué esperas encontrar? -¿Qué pasa si no los obedezco?- pregunte y ella no dudo en responder -no te vamos a mantener más, eso es todo así que decide de una vez- me reto ella


**Al final del día**

**Summary: One shot **al final de un día desastroso ¿Qué esperas encontrar?, ok soy pésima para los summary pero por favor denme una oportunidad

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

¿Por qué no avanza rápido el tiempo? , ¡Por favor que amanezca rápido!, tengo que salir de aquí, aunque si salgo a esta hora estoy segura que a nadie le importaría, ok Bella cálmate, solo un par de horas más, solo tienes que esperar un poco más, tomar tus cosas y salir antes que alguien despierte, no será difícil, solo respira, inhala y exhala trata de dormir, ¡ay por favor! ¿A quién engaño? Yo no quiero esperar lo único que me importa es irme de aquí antes de que ellos vengan y me echen de la casa, estoy segura que anoche hablaban enserio cuando me lo dijeron, aún recuerdo nuestra última discusión

**_Flashback_**

Como todos los días llegué a las 7 de la noche a mi "dulce hogar" nótese el sarcasmo porque de dulce hogar no tiene nada al menos para mí, desde que tengo memoria mis padres se la han pasado quejándose de mí y comparándome con mi perfecta hermana así es como llaman a Jessica y sin duda pueden tener razón, ella es hermosa, siempre ha tenido excelentes notas, cada una de sus amistades han sido aprobadas por Rene y Charlie (mis padres) y ni hablar de su novio ellos lo adoran y bueno ella siempre ha sido su más grande orgullo, todo lo contrario de mí que siempre he sido una chica menos que normal, nada interesante, sumamente torpe, tenía buenas calificaciones pero nunca he sido la mejor, nunca les daría nada de lo que ellos esperan de mí, solo era yo y nada más, pero esta vez sabía el por qué cuando cruce la puerta ellos me esperaban en la sala

-_buenas noches- _dije simplemente intente huir hacia las escaleras pero mi hermanita me lo impidió

-_Isabella, mis padres quieren hablar contigo- _me dijo sonriendo maliciosamente por lo que resignada me dirigí a la sala, me senté en el sofá en espera de sus reclamos

-_sé que te imaginas el motivo por el que queremos hablarte- _hablo por primera vez Charlie yo solo asentí en espera de que prosiga–_ bien, al menos estás consciente de tus malas decisiones _

_-Charlie solo dilo- _intervino Rene, él iba a continuar pero ella se le adelanto- _Isabella, no vas a estudiar literatura, fin de la discusión y no me importa en qué universidad te admitieron no vas a irte a menos que decidas estudiar la carrera que tu padre y yo elegimos para ti _

_-no pienso estudiar contabilidad eso no es para mí, además ya Jessica está estudiando eso, a mí no me necesitan- _les respondí con toda la tranquilidad que pude- _además no pienso pedirles dinero porque tengo mis ahorros_

_-con el dinero que ganas en la biblioteca no puedes pagarte la universidad, nos necesitas y lo sabes, así que nos obedeces, no pienso dejarte hacer lo que se te dé la gana, toda la vida te has opuesto a nuestras decisiones pero eso se acabó-_ sentenció Rene, se puso de pie y me dio una última mirada, estaba por irse pero yo decidí hablar

-_¿Qué pasa si no los obedezco?- _pregunte y ella no dudo en responder

-_no te vamos a mantener más, eso es todo así que decide de una vez-_ me reto ella

_-voy a estudiar literatura- _respondí firmemente

_-perfecto tú has tomado tu decisión- _yo asentí- _ahora decide esto, o te vas por tu propia voluntad o yo misma te saco de esta casa- _había dicho Rene tan claramente

**_Fin flashback_**

Al recordar eso nuevamente estás lágrimas traicioneras inundan mis ojos, era injusto lo que ellos hacían, en toda mi vida jamás les había pedido nada, siempre me conformé con lo que me daban, aunque la mayoría de cosas que recibí fueron los desechos de Jessica, aun así nunca me quejé, al contrario conseguí empleo en la biblioteca desde hace 3 años, el sueldo no era grande pero pude ahorrar un poco de dinero, siempre intenté pasar el menor tiempo con ellos para no molestarlos, ni siquiera me importaba que se les olvidara mi cumpleaños mientras que los de Jessica siempre los festejaban, pero lo que me hacían ahora era ya demasiado, la única cosa que les pedía en mi vida era negada; pero esta vez no iba a ceder, era mi futuro el que estaba en juego, así que aquí estoy ahora, apunto de salir de la casa, con una pequeña maleta, no podía llevarme lo que no era mío así que recogí lo único que compre con el dinero que gane, no era mucho pero serviría

-_ya no puedo esperar más- _grito en mi mente, veo la hora y aunque aún no son ni las seis tomo mis cosas, dejo las lleves en la mesa de la cocina y salgo sin ni siquiera mirar atrás, aun no estoy segura de lo que encontrare pero no importa, apenas está comenzando el día, camino lejos de la casa, todavía no termina de amanecer pero por alguna extraña razón no tengo miedo, es más nunca en mi vida me había sentido con tanto valor, los minutos pasan y a lo lejos veo una cafetería, a pesar de no tener mucho dinero sí puedo pagarme un café, camino hacia allá rápidamente, y cuando estoy cerca de la puerta mi habitual torpeza hace acto de presencia, me tropiezo con mis propios pies cayendo sobre alguien, y como era de esperarse esta persona derrama su extremadamente caliente taza de café sobre ambos

-_¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde caminas?- _dice él molesto mientras se levanta, mi primera intención era disculparme, pero ¿Quién se cree él para hablarme de esa manera?, antes de responderle con alguna grosería prefiero levantarme del suelo e irme lo más lejos posible, mientras me alejo lo escucho gritarme "_loca", _por lo que apresuro mi pasó, a pesar de mi enojo pienso que es la voz más hermosa que he escuchado en mi vida, pero desecho inmediatamente ese pensamiento

Sin darme cuenta llego hasta la biblioteca a pesar de ser temprano mi jefe ya está ahí, me mira y empieza a reírse

-_¿ahora que te sucedió Bella?, ¿acaso chocaste con una máquina de café?- _a él siempre le hacía gracia mi falta de coordinación, primero me molesto pero finalmente me uno a sus risas, me dirijo al baño y me veo al espejo, tengo el aspecto espantoso (no es que siempre me haya preocupado por eso), pero hoy estaba sumamente mal, por lo que me cambio mi blusa llena de café y peino mi cabello, cuando estoy al menos presentable salgo, le cuento a mi jefe mi situación, y para empeorarlo todo él me informa que será mi último día de trabajo, intenta explicarme la situación pero mi mente bloquea todo, oficialmente ahora no tengo casa ni trabajo. Sabía que pronto me iría a la universidad por lo que decido adelantar mí viaje, me paga lo que me debía, y salgo inmediatamente del lugar con mi pequeña valija no sin antes despedirme y escuchar sus buenos deseos, me resigno al fin y al cabo no pensaba quedarme mucho tiempo más en el pueblo.

No tenía nada que hacer ya en Forks, mi única amiga era Ángela, pero ella estaba de vacaciones con su familia, en realidad no quiero encontrarme con mis padres o hermana, me dirijo a la estación de autobuses, compro un boleto a Port Ángeles, mientras espero compro una botella de agua, no había probado comida desde el día anterior pero no tenía hambre solo tenía sed, bebo un poco de agua y por segunda vez en el día mi torpeza me hace tropezar con alguien derramándole todo el contenido de mi botella encima

-_¿otra vez tú?- _pregunta la misma voz aterciopelada de la mañana, pero no me atrevo a levantar la mirada

-_lo siento- _logro decir pausadamente, intento caminar pero él me detiene tomando mi mano, una extraño corriente eléctrica recorre todo mi cuerpo, pero lo ignoro y sigo caminando no es momento de mirar atrás

-_además es hermosa- _me parece escuchar pero estoy segura que ese comentario no es para mi

A los 11 a.m. subo al autobús, estaba casi lleno pero el lado de mi asiento está vacío tal vez tenga un viaje tranquilo después de todo, sonrío ante la idea, ocupo mi asiento y cierro mis ojos, estoy sumamente cansada y lo único que quiero es dormir, ahora dispongo de una hora hasta llegar a mi destino, pero o no ¡no puede ser posible!, escucho a alguien decir "_espero no tengas nada con que empaparme esta vez"_, si es lo que pensé, mi mala suerte no se iba y aquella voz se estaba volviendo terriblemente familiar, finalmente el cansancio me gana y quedo dormida profundamente

Cuando abro los ojos el autobús está vacío, bajo inmediatamente, me dirijo al baño y luego busco un lugar para almorzar, estaba algo mareada y estoy segura que es por la falta de alimento, salgo a la calle y un auto pasa a toda velocidad por un charco de agua mojándome completamente, me siento frustrada, enojada y en especial cansada, lo único que quiero es dormir ¿Por qué todo se me complica?, aunque claro decido pensar positivamente, y planeo mis próximos pasos después de todo ¿Qué más podría pasar?, mmm ¡en serio!, de la nada empezó a llover, hago parar un taxi me subo inmediatamente pero alguien más se sube al mismo tiempo por la otra puerta, levanto el rostro y veo al hombre más guapo que jamás he visto en mi vida, el corazón comienza a latir rápidamente, pero todo el encanto se pierde en el instante que se le ocurrió hablar a aquel extraño

-_este es mi taxi- _dijo él con su irresistible voz, ¡detente ahí Bella!, ni se te ocurra alabarlo en este momento

-_no es cierto, será mejor que salgas ahora mismo- _le respondo pero el ríe, ¡que hermosa sonrisa! pienso por un momento

El conductor nos pregunta hacia dónde vamos y para mi sorpresa ambos buscábamos un hotel, y para incrementar mi cuota de mala suerte del día, él nos informa que todos están llenos debido a una convención que había en la ciudad, pero nos aseguró que conocía un lugar en el que encontraríamos una habitación, nos llevó a él, no parecía hotel, pero ambos decidimos bajar, y si desde afuera se veía mal, adentro no era la excepción, el lugar era horrible, estaba sucio y todo desordenado yo miraba temerosa mientras aquel muchacho (hasta ahora no le había preguntado el nombre) se dirigía al recepcionista que me miraba de una manera rara y me hacía sentir incómoda, así que corrí y me paré al lado de mi muchacho misterioso

-_solo hay una habitación- _escuché decir al recepcionista

-_la tomo- _dijimos a la vez

-_¿ustedes son pareja?- _nos preguntó cuándo iba a responder el siguió hablando- _ya que tal vez le pueda ofrecer otro sitio a la señorita_

_-vinimos juntos- _responde el muchacho con mucha claridad- _ambos nos quedaremos en la misma habitación- _añadió y yo me sentí más que agradecida con él

Nos dio la llave y nos guió al cuarto, ambos entramos, el cuarto era pequeño por lo cual cabía una única cama que parecía sumamente incómoda si me lo preguntan y para colmo el baño de ahí no tenía puerta, miro el reloj y era las 2 de la tarde, aún no comía nada, en ese lugar no había nada y afuera caía una gran tormenta que por un momento pensé que la ciudad se inundaría, mi estómago empieza a rugir y estoy segura que ahora mi rostro parece un tomate

-_¿no has almorzado?- _me pregunta él

-_desde ayer no he comido nada- _le confieso pero al instante me arrepiento ya que ¿Por qué tendría que contarle eso a él?, ahora estoy sola con un extraño pero no siento miedo

-_yo compre algo, si quieres lo podemos compartir, por cierto me llamo Edward- _dice mientras deposita su maleta en la cama y empieza a buscar, yo estaba feliz, no solo porque en serio necesitaba alimento sino porque al fin se su nombre, ¡mente por favor funciona! Ruego ya que cuando lo veo parece que no pienso con claridad, ¡debes responderle ahora! Grita mi mente, así que ahora di lo que quieres pero habla

-_me llamo Bella- _logro decir con dificultad

Conversamos un poco mientras compartimos la hamburguesa y el refresco de él, me resume su vida, sus amigos, su familia, siento un poco de envidia porque su vida es buena, pero también tengo miedo de que al conocer mi historia se aleje de mí, por tonto o loco que parezca estaba segura de sentir algo especial por él, no sabía lo que era ya que jamás lo había sentido, finalmente le cuento como llegue hasta ahí, el me sonrío pero no comento nada, se levantó y miró por la ventana, seguro que ahora piensa en como alejarse de mí, por alguna razón eso me entristece

-_me sorprendiste Bella- _dice él y yo lo miro sin comprender sus palabras- _pero estás algo ciega_

_-¿Qué?- _consigo decir, intento descifrar sus palabras pero sin éxito

-_eres una persona extraordinaria pero te niegas a verte con claridad, al contrario de lo que dices eres fuerte, estás luchando por algo que realmente quieres, y no dudo que lo consigas y aunque lo niegues también eres hermosa e inteligente, tus padres están ciegos, tú no necesitas parecerte a nadie, ya que así como eres, eres perfecta- _me regresa a ver y yo lo miro incrédulamente, sus palabras no tenían sentido para mí- _con lo único que concuerdo es con lo que dices de ser torpe, y afortunadamente hoy yo he sido víctima de eso_

Cuando terminamos de hablar son las 6 de la tarde, mi cansancio regresa nuevamente, él sale para permitirme descansar, sus palabras no paran de repetirse en mi mente, quiero dormir pero es imposible, escucho unos pasos acercarse y me levanto, Edward entra y me regala la más bella de las sonrisas, pero ¿Cómo es posible que este hombre me deje sin aliento cada vez que lo veo? Debo estar volviéndome loca o lo más seguro es que sea producto de mi cansancio

-_¿descansaste?- _me pregunta mientras me ofrece una hamburguesa- _lo siento, es lo único que encontré cerca_

_-oh no Edward no te preocupes, esto me gusta- _le digo-_ y en realidad no pude dormir, tengo muchas cosas en que pensar_

_-deberías dormir te vez realmente agotada_

_-un poco, mmm Edward gracias por todo, no sé qué habría hecho hoy sin tu ayuda _

_-no tienes nada que agradecer Bella, al final yo soy el que quedaré en deuda contigo- _me aseguró él, quería preguntarle el motivo pero él se me adelanto y desvió la conversación

Terminamos de comer y mis ojos involuntariamente empiezan a cerrarse, pienso en todo lo sucedido en el día, a pesar de todo y por increíble que parezca, fue uno de mis mejores días, así que no puedo evitar sonreír, tal vez no sepa que pase mañana pero estoy segura que el día de hoy de cierta manera fue perfecto, empezó mal, eso no lo niego, estuvo lleno de incidentes, perdí muchas cosas pero encontré a alguien especial para mí, no sé qué sienta él, ni siquiera sé si cuando despierte lo vuelva a ver, de lo único que estoy convencida es de que no me arrepiento de la decisión que tomé, porque al final del día todo resulto maravilloso y por fin logro descansar


End file.
